Our Sacrifice
by RYCBAR24601
Summary: Eponine still goes to the barricades even though Marius has left for England. She has other reasons to go to the barricade, to watch out for her brother and make sure that he is ok. Will the fate of the Thenardier children's be changed. I'm sorry I am bad at writing summaries.


The voices around her began to blur as a fog engulfed Eponine. The pain in her chest had subsided and was replaced by what felt like a warm embrace. There was some talk of being low on ammunition but none of that mattered anymore. Eponine knew that she would be gone soon, just has Marius was gone, run off to England after his beloved Cosette; but Eponine did not fight it, she welcomed the release. She had returned to the barricade to find her brother, to make sure he would not be a stubborn fool and get hurt, but he was nowhere to be seen. He would grow up have a life of dignity; she had done all she could do to see to that.

"Little people know…" a small voice broke through the fog. It was Gavroche singing her off to sleep, their song, their anthem.

The blurry foggy voices became more anxious; she thought she heard a man yell out "Gavroche."

"When little people fight." The small voice sang again, stronger this time. Before a shot rang out, fully penetrating the fog and awaking Eponine to the reality around her. The students were clamoring up the barricade yelling across it, "Gavroche, get back here now."

Gavroche, Gavroche was here? But she was sure that he was not here, that he was safe in some tavern or in the Elephant, away from the fighting and death that was already starting to overtake this barricade. Eponine propped herself up, clasping her chest, she could feel her heart feebly fighting to beat under her bloody chemise. Staggering over to the side of the barricade she saw indeed, a young boy, her brother, making his way amongst the bodies of the fallen soldiers. Still others stood, aiming their guns at Gavroche, who already seemed to be limping a bit.

"Gavroche!" she cried out.

Turning around Gavroche spied Eponine's hiding spot and flashed her a grin. "I can do this" he mouthed at her. Gavroche had always been telling her that. I can climb to the top of the tree behind the inn, I can live on the streets, I can be King of Paris, I can live in an elephant. And he had, but this Eponine knew he could not do, not without her help.

Gavroche turned back around and continued picking through the bodies, "we make look easy pickings." He sang.

Eponine said a solider cock his gun and screamed as strong as she could, "Gavroche watch out!" as she made her way past the barricades and into the sea of dead bodies towards her brother.

Gavroche turned around and saw the solider and sang to him, "but we've got some fight." The solider fired and Gavroche ducked but it hit his shoulder sending him falling towards the ground.

"He's just a boy!" she yelled as she made her way to where he brother lie, grimsing in pain, but obviously still full of life. He propped himself up and continued to crawl forwards as Eponine reached out and touched his uninjured shoulder. He looked up and saw her, her pale skin and the blood stain still growing on her shirt.

"Eponine?" he whispered, his voice full of concern.

Eponine nodded to him reassuringly, getting down on her knees and started collecting gun powder as well. Gavroche looked at her in astonishment.

"So never kick a dog." Eponine sang.

"Because he's just a pup." Gavroche joined in.

"Should we stop them?" Eponine heard one of the army officers ask.

"We'll fight like twenty armies but we won't give up." The Thenardier children sang out in unison.

"So you better run for cover." Eponine looked up and saw muskets being cocked, pointed in her direction. She crawled in front of her brother, she didn't have much time left, but perhaps the soldiers could still realize the shame in killing a boy.

"When the pup..." Two shots rang out. Eponine felt the bullet bury herself in her shoulder, the force of it pushing her to the ground. As Eponine turned her head she saw Gavroche laying besides her, a red stain forming by his heart. She reached out her hand to his and squeezed it, but he didn't respond. The fog was returning, thicker this time.

"…grows" Eponine wheezed, "…up." She heard Gavroche join her and squeezed his hand before closing her eyes at last.


End file.
